On The Grind
by P3Halliwell1329
Summary: (now easier to read)Sister's lives turn upside down, Prue Piper and Paige, are all sisters.....how much can they handle till one of them looses it? is their comming back from such trauma?Read and see....
1. Memories

A/N- this is a story WP and me decided to do together, well I was just informed that she doesn't want to continue this story anymore. I know it's sad, but she wrote a part of chapter 1 and chapter 2. I am going to continue the story on my own. In this story they are all FULL sisters. Don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
On the Grind  
  
Siblings share a special bond but none like the Halliwell sisters, Prue, Piper and Paige. With their father walking out on them and their mother dying when they were all very young, they built up an unbreakable bond, each with a special role in the relationship.  
  
Prue, as oldest, was the protector and mother of the three. She carried the most responsibility and felt she had to be the strong, leader of the group. She was the mother.  
  
Piper was the mediator, always there to listen and calmly talk through problems. She always gave a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Paige, the baby, was a miraculous mix of both her older sisters but she had a wild side, liked to party, stay out late and have fun.  
  
Together they were complete.  
  
iFlashback....  
  
"Paige don't you dare walk away from me" a 16 year old Prue yelled from the foyer as Paige stormed out of the room. Prue stalked after in rage. "Paige Elise Halliwell you get your ass back here right now!"  
  
Paige cringed as Prue used her full name, that usually meant trouble...big trouble. She stopped in her 9 year old tracks and turned around. Prue walked up to her, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the living room.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking going outside at this time of night? Let alone half way across town and the police bringing you home!" Paige just stood there not saying a word, she was too scared too.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I...I.." Paige stammered.  
  
"Piper and I were so worried about you! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" Prue engulfed her in a fierce hug, and kissed the top of her forehead. "Now will you tell me what you were doing downtown?" she asked sternly. Paige shook her head.  
  
"Well then, have it your way. As of now you are grounded Paige" Paige nodded her head. " Now go to your room and stay there, Piper will bring you your dinner. You will have no TV and no friends over for 2 weeks, it's to school and straight home you got that?" Paige nodded again and silently turned around and headed for the stairs. Before she got there Prue grabbed her arm and gave her a couple slaps on her backside, Paige whimpered.  
  
"That's to remind you of what will happen if you pull another stunt like this again" Paige nodded and then ran up the stairs toward her bedroom.  
  
A little later, someone knocked on her door. " Come in Piper" Paige answered. A 13-year-old Piper walked in with a plate of food and a drink in her hands.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I know your knock by now sis, how long is Grams going to be away this time?" Paige asked. She knew that if Grams was home she would have been on her case the second she walked through the door.  
  
"I think she said a month this time, Aunt Gail is like real sick or something and she said she had to go take care of her" Piper answered. "Would you care to tell me what in the world you were doing across town?" Piper asked in a worried tone. Paige fell silent and shook her head.  
  
"Well ok, here is your dinner...night' missy Paige"  
  
"Night Princess Piper" Paige smiled; they all had little nicknames that their mom gave to them so each one of them as their own special name. Prue's nickname is 'mama Prue'. When Patty was alive, she was never around much because she was working. She wanted her girls to have a good childhood, and money was often an issue. Even though she lived with her mother, it still wasn't enough. She gave Prue that name because she had always seen that motherly touch towards her sisters, always looking out for them, making sure that they are always set before she worried about herself. Even though she was only 7years old then, she could see that for the time she could not give Piper and Paige, Prue gave it to them 10 fold. Now that Patty is gone, her nickname fit her exactly.  
  
Piper closed the door and Paige drifted into her own thoughts. She knew that Prue would flip if she knew what Paige was doing down there, Piper was well...she wasn't sure. She was real neutral on the subject. She just decided to forget about it, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Later that night, she just woke up for now reason at all. She realized it was dark, now she was mad. Her sisters knew she was scared shitless of the dark. 'They probably thought since I was asleep that I wouldn't notice' she thought. She started to see things, the dark would always make her see things that weren't there, shadows scared her, any kind of movement would make her jump out her skin. No one could explain why she was so afraid, she just was. Then she heard a noise and something drop, she shot up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Prue and Piper came rushing in.  
  
"Sweetie what's wrong?" Prue asked. Paige just looked at her. Prue looked around and realized why, she turned on the light. "I'm sorry Paige, its just we're just trying to conserve electricity so we turn your light off once your asleep" Piper looked around a realized what made her scream, her jewelry box fell off her dresser.  
  
"You gonna be ok Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine" Piper nodded and left the room. Prue was about to leave too but Paige stopped her.  
  
"Prue, can I sleep with you tonight?" Paige asked  
  
"Sure" Prue walked over and picked Paige up in her arms and carried her to her room. Paige was rather small for her age and easy to carry. It's amazing how these girls can bounce back from a fight. Prue laid her down on her bead and crawled in next to her, she turned off her light.  
  
"Prue can we keep the light on?" Paige quivered. Prue didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around Paige and snuggled her close. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you...forever and always" Prue promised. She then felt another weight added to her bed, she turned around to see Piper lying on the other side of her.  
  
"What about me?" Piper playfully pouted. "I'll protect you too, you know that. I love both of you, if anything ever happened to any of you, I would never forgive myself. You guys are my world...and now it is time for my world go to sleep...what do you say?" Piper and Paige giggled and nodded. Prue shifted herself so that she could have one arm around each sister.  
  
"Night Princess Piper, Night Missy Paige"  
  
"Night Mama Prue" both of them said at the same time. They all drifted into a peaceful sleep just as content as can be. /i 


	2. Sister Day

Prue Halliwell sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper over her second cup of coffee while Piper cooked them up a breakfast as usual. Paige came thrashing in, dropping and spilling the contains of her purse, "goddamn it!" She yelled as she angrily picked everything up.  
  
Prue and Piper shared a worried glance before Prue helped her pick up the remaining items and Piper asked, "honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Paige's head shot up, "What's wrong? I'm up at 7, I had my fourth cold shower of the week, I'm clumsier than ever and I have to go into work to be a lapdog for a social worker too cheap to promote me! That is what's wrong." She told them as she plopped down in a chair and sighed.  
  
"Hey, it can't be that bad." Prue tried to reason.  
  
"It is. I'm sick of the same routine, week in week out."  
  
Prue and Piper always knew Paige would have a hard time with the boring life a full time work brings, and today was one of her 'I hate this' days.  
  
"Take the day off." Piper suggested.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, "And call my non existent friends? I only have Glenn and he's in Athens. I should have gone with him, he told me I'd hate a 9 to 5."  
  
Prue felt sorry for her baby sister. Although she knew Paige didn't hate her job, she just needed a little break. "How about we all take the day off, declare it a sister day?"  
  
Paige perked up at the idea and Piper almost instantly agreed. "That's set then, all we have to do is call in sick and we're free for some sisterly bonding."  
  
********* Half an hour later they had called in sick, had breakfast and were ready to plan out the day.  
  
"Videos!" Paige shouted as normal, she was the movie buff of the three.  
  
"Tonight." Prue and Piper said in unison knowing Paige would have them watching movies all day and night if she had the choice.  
  
Paige pouted, "fine."  
  
"How about we go bowling?" Prue suggested. "We haven't been in years."  
  
Paige was enthusiastic, "Yeah, we haven't been in years but I'll still whip your asses." she grinned.  
  
"Do we have to?" The middle Halliwell whined, he always hated bowling since she could never hit any pins.  
  
Prue and Paige looked at each other then nodded at Piper.  
  
Piper sighed, "Fine but only if we go into China town after for lunch."  
  
"Deal!" They both shouted.  
  
"Then movies?" Paige asked in a hopeful tone. Piper and Prue just rolled their eyes. "Sure missy Paige" Prue answered.  
  
The day went by quickly, more then desired. They went bowling, but for the first time Piper actually like it. She got 3 strikes, and eventually won the game. Prue and Paige were happy for her, but vowed to never let her win again. Piper just kept gloating about it all the way down to China town, which drove them crazy.  
  
When they were little, Patty would often take them to China town. As kids they would always want to buy things for themselves, but Patty always made them buy something for each other. They each had to buy something for the other two. That way they each got two gifts. At first they hated it, because most often what the other one of them buys, the other wont like. As they grew older learned to enjoy it, because they soon realized it's the thought that counts. That tradition had lived on, even after the death of their mother, and is still going on today. They are so used to getting presents for each other that it's become second nature when they go shopping together.  
  
While in China town they first just walked around together just browsing the stores, then just subconsciously wonder their own ways. It's a good thing they invented cell phones, thankfully each of them had one, so meeting back up again was no problem for them.  
  
Piper had wondered into a household remedy store that sells homemade medicines, perfumes, recipes etc.She decided to get Prue some nice cinnamon scented perfume and Paige some medicine for cuts and scratches. During Paige's free time, she's always into something, which usually gets her hurt. Piper laughs silently as she imagines the reaction Paige would have when she saw what she got her. She went up to the register and paid for the items, she just choose to browse some more in other stores, thinking that her sisters probably weren't done yet.  
  
Paige was currently looking through the toy store. For reasons she would never know, just something about toys just brought out the child in her. Every time she went through a toy store she had the excitement of a 5 year old hoping to get a new toy. She wondered through many aisles, full of action figures, Barbie dolls, and other little toys. Then she came across the stuffed animals, she saw the most wonderful bear, which was perfect for Piper. It was a little bear with chefs had with a wooden spoon in its hand, and an apron that says 'kiss the cook'. Next to it was a little bear with glasses on with a briefcase in its hand and a shirt that says 'work work'. That's perfect for Prue, Paige thought. Prue was a workaholic, and was often working late on most nights and went to work early in the morning. That's one of the reasons why we don't have many sister days. Same as Piper, Paige continued to browse the store, just waiting for the calls of her sister telling her they were ready.  
  
Prue was walking aimlessly through the little mall area in China town. She had a lot on her mind. Her problems at work, and her social life, that is currently at a stand still. Some would wonder, where does she go to escape it all? Easy, she goes home, to her sisters, her family. Her sisters, Piper and Paige.keep her grounded in life. She couldn't imagine life without them.but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. In the pit of her stomach she knew that something was just not right, she choose to ignore it.for now. She walked into a jewelry store, and saw a sign that said 'Purchase 2 bracelets and get free engravings on both'. Prue got the perfect idea; she purchased those 2 bracelets, and got her engravings on them. Then as she walked out the store and picked up her cell phone to call her sisters. She called Piper first.  
  
"Hello?" asked Piper.  
  
"Hey Pipe, it's Prue I'm ready to go, are you done yet?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ready, let's just meet back at the car, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'll call Paige and get her to meet us at the car, and then we can exchange our gifts when we get home, that cool with you?"  
  
"Sure" Piper answered.  
  
"Bye" Prue hung up the phone and called Paige. Paige was also ready so she headed to the car. When they meet back at the car, glances were made to try and see what they got each other.  
  
"Stop peekin' Paige" Piper told her as she lightly smacked Paige's head back from looking in her bag. Prue just shook her head in amusement; Paige always tried to peek at her presents before hand. "Oh Fine poo head" Paige stuck out her tongue at her. Piper mocked her and did the same thing.  
  
"Children, children.please refrain from excessive tongue showing in the car," Prue said jokingly as she opened the car door.  
  
"Bite me dude" Piper and Paige said in unison, they glanced at each other and then burst out laughing. Prue tried to keep a straight face but couldn't, she soon burst out laughing too.  
  
"Picture time!" Paige yelled as she dived in the front seat of the car to get the camera.  
  
"Everyone say Prue is a poo head!" Paige yelled as she held the camera up in front of all of them.  
  
"Hey am not!" Prue said in defense. Piper and Paige just giggled.  
  
"!.2.3" everyone stuck their tongue out as she took the picture.  
  
"K Missy Paige, in the back!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Paige whined.  
  
"First cause you called us poo heads, and second cause you were born in the back of the line, so it fits to a tee" Prue reasoned.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Paige said as she got in the backseat. Prue and Piper just shook their heads, as they drove off to the manor. 


End file.
